Más
by Yuali
Summary: Porque Kyoya de algún modo siempre quiere más.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitaman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano, así que ya saben a quien reclamar la incongruencia del ultimo capitulo del manga. D:

**Notas:** Esto es el resultado de una extraña tarde melancólica. Y cabe mencionar que si sienten un tanto ooc a Hibari, es por que esto esta desde el punto de vista de Dino, y a mi consideración el lo descifra :D...el amor...el amor~!

Más, más. Es lo que siempre encuentro grabado en tus ojos. Más caricias, más besos, más profundo, más rápido, más tiempo, más y siempre más.

Más tristeza es la que me saluda en tu afilada mirada, resignación es la que me despide, pero…siempre más.

Que daría para quedarme más contigo, para darte más amor, calor, pasión.

Cuando comenzamos con esta bizarra relación, y ya es atrevimiento llamarla de ese modo, así de jóvenes éramos, tu siempre más que yo, creíamos arrogantemente que nada pasaría que ambos estaríamos bien, no llegaría más allá.

En esa juventud, cuando luchábamos como locos, cuando me quejaba de los golpes, ignoraba los moretones hechos por tus tonfas, aguantabas el dolor de los golpes de mi látigo, la ingenua juventud.

Ahora el dolor de la soledad, las heridas del alma más que del corazón, pesan, y se hacen insoportables porque el peso viene desde lejos, de más allá de las fronteras.

A los dos años de estar juntos, lo hablamos, a medias. No llegamos a nada, no queríamos llegar a nada, simplemente nos nació la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta para espantar los miedos a perdernos. Porque lo sé, tú también tenías miedo, el miedo que cuando regresara de Italia ya estuviera casado, comprometido o tal vez algún hijo por ahí. Lo decían tus ojos, siempre delatándote.

Te abrazaba muy fuerte, enterrando la nariz en tus negros cabellos, aspirando el aroma y llenándome de tu calor, y a pesar de tus brazos inertes a los costados y el cuerpo rígido. Sabía que eso te hacia mucho bien, acostumbraba justo después tomarte sin delicadeza del cabello y te besaba feroz, con hambre, transmitiendo toda esa necesidad que había pasado. Correspondías. Correspondías incluso más ímpetu, acorralándome entre lo primero que topara mi espalda y tu maravilloso cuerpo. Comenzábamos aquella lucha donde el desahogo del desasosiego era lo que se buscaba, además del cuerpo, placeres, gemidos, arañazos. Te acariciaba tanto cuanto alcanzaban mis manos, tanto cuanto me permitiera la coordinación y la razón. Abría tu cuerpo, sumergiéndome, con la esperanza de llegar a tu corazón y jamás irme, hacerlo mi sitio y tal vez terminarías aceptándolo. Juro que ese era mi perfecto paraíso.

Los años pasaban y las visitas eran cada vez menos, sabia de ti por medio de Reborn. _Hibari no tiene limites, con seguridad ya te pondría de rodillas, _y yo trataba de imaginar que tanto habrías cambiado, ¿Serias mas alto?, ¿Mas sociable tal vez? ¿Qué tal te estaría yendo en la escuela?¿Me mirarías diferente?...

Los problemas aumentaban, el peligro era constante y acechante, me preocupaba absurdamente cuando sabía de alguna pelea en la base de Japón, para luego enterarme ¡vencimos al extremo! Todo está bien Dino-san. Tus absurdas preocupaciones salen sobrando potro estúpido. Nuca de ti, nunca estabas ahí y no es como si lo esperara, pero tenía la ilusión de al menos verte por una pantalla.

Fueron 3 años en que no tuvimos ningún tipo de contacto, fueron los años más duros, pensaba en ti al acostarme, soñaba con los años viejos, las pelas en la azotea, en el bosque, el primer beso. Si tan solo pudiera ir más allá de los sueños.

Me dijeron que estabas en una misión de la fundación, regresarías hasta dios sabe cuando, yo estaría en Namimori al menos un mes, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que regresaras, incluso pensé en ir a buscarte, pero no tenía la menor idea de donde te encontrarías, Romario intentó tener al menos un dato, sobra decir que siempre has sido muy discreto con todo, incluso nadie sabía de lo nuestro, solo Reborn.

Tenía más miedo que nunca, el solo pensar que en este tiempo ya hubieras decidido que era parte de tu pasado, que volarías lejos de este pobre necesitado, me angustiaba, por eso me aferraba más y más a la esperanza.

Regresaste trece días después de que me volviera a Italia, Reborn debía darte una nota "Necesito verte" es todo lo que puede escribir después de una noche entera pensando. De que otra manera podía decirte que te extrañaba, hasta la última célula muerta y desechada de mi cuerpo te necesitaba. La soledad y el anhelo eran intolerables, te extrañaba.

Las noches jóvenes en donde perdíamos la razón, restregábamos nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y deseosos, donde los besos sofocantes demandaban más y más, siempre más. Esas noches de lujuria donde no cabía más que nuestra pasión por el otro. Tantas veces te tome bajo el cielo, en la cama, el suelo, una silla o sillón tal vez, no importaba donde fuera, siempre estábamos dispuestos, nos necesitábamos. Gemías, eso era para mí como una petición: más contacto, más fuerte, más cerca, más de ti.

Es en estas ocasiones donde me encierro en el despacho, llego a mi escritorio, me siento, suspiro porque ya no aguanto más, agarro mis cabellos son desesperación y lloro. ¿A donde nos habremos ido? ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de pertenecernos sin tenernos? ¿Cuándo es que los kilómetros se volvieron tan inmensos? ¿Cuándo es que las palabras ya no nos pudieron llegar? ¿Cuándo?

Despierto, y lo veo, veo la tristeza, el anhelo, el abandono cubierta de hielo como siempre, todo eso opacado por la confianza que deslumbra más que nunca. La mano que esta sobre la mía es fría. La tomo, comprobando que no me engaño a mí mismo y voy incorporándome para quedar erguido.

Su mirada ha cambiado, y no es porque tenga ojeras, debe de estar cansado, no debe de a ver dormido mucho para estar aquí, pero lo que veo en su mirada es deseo. No el deseo que solíamos tener, sino el deseo de ser, de permanecer. Aprieto su mano, la llevo hasta mi boca y la beso, y sin proponérmelo los ojos se me aguadan, estoy realmente feliz, acerca la mano libre y me preparo para recibir un golpe, no podía esperar más, pero eso no me quitaría la felicidad, me sorprendo cuando toma mi nuca y junta nuestras frentes, nos vemos a los ojos, y claro que ha cambiado, ya no es más un adolescente, ya es un hombre como yo y ha madurado.

Nos miramos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Haneuma- su voz es más gruesa, quiero besarlo hasta dejarle seco, quiero engullirlo y metérmelo a la boca, que sea para siempre parte de mí. Pero solo atino a entrelazas nuestros dedos y apretar el agarre, cierro los ojos y disfruto del contacto, así, tan íntimo.

Y lo beso, transmitiéndole todo lo que llevo dentro, para que entienda que no lo quiero lejos, que lo quiero y sé que él también a su sadomasoquista manera, paso mi lengua por toda la cavidad, sintiendo su calidez, oliendo su aroma y robándole su calor, nos separamos agitados, con los ojos aun cerrados, al abrirlos de nuevo encuentro su mirada, esos ojos me hacen una petición silenciosa: Más. Por supuesto que es más y siempre más, llevo años queriendo darle ese más.

Bueno chicas, qué les pareció? Me encantaría que dejaran su opinión, criticas constructivas y hasta destructivas, por qué no?

De verdad me gustaría saber que piensan, si lo estoy haciendo bien, mal, mas o menos...Anda!

IT´S FREE!


End file.
